A Curve of Moon
by kRieZt
Summary: "Cantiknya, seperti orang yang sedang tersenyum..." Tachi/Tezu. One shot. Boy's love. Don't like, don't read!


**A Curve of Moon**

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka (sekali lagi, untuk selamany-_*ditampol*_)

Summary : "Lengkung bulan baru itu akan sangat indah jika bisa aku lihat pada wajahmu, Tezu…"

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : Boy's Love one shot. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

_Normal's POV_

Malam itu, langit cerah dengan pemandangan indah. Bulan baru menunjukkan fasenya yang sangat cantik, ditemani setitik bintang tepat di lengkungnya. Udara malam itu tidak lagi dingin, apalagi jika yang merasakan adalah sepasang pemuda yang baru saja memadu hasrat di kegelapan malam ini.

(A/N : najis dah bahasanya!)

_Rrr…rrr…_

Getar ponsel di dekat bantal mengejutkan Tezuka sampai dia terpaksa bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Di bawah selimut tebal yang menutup tubuh telanjangnya, dia berusaha meraih ponselnya yang tadi bergetar beberapa kali. Ketika dilihat, pada layar tertera tulisan 'satu pesan masuk' yang ternyata adalah dari ibunya. Hanya sekedar bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Pesan itu masuk kira-kira 4 jam sebelum dia terbangun sekarang. Dia menghela nafas, mengeluarkan segenap tenaga untuk membalas pesan ibunya.

_~Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku ketiduran di rumah teman. PR kami banyak sekali. Aku pulang besok.~_

Tezuka ini anak baik. Tapi baru sekali ini, tidak, baru belakangan ini saja dia mulai pintar mencari alasan untuk bisa keluar rumah demi bisa bertemu dengan Tachibana, orang yang sekarang berbaring di sampingnya.

Tezuka benci pacaran jarak jauh, Tezuka benci terpisah dengan Tachibana walau hanya beda sekolah, Tezuka benci harus bertemu Tachibana hanya beberapa kali dalam satu bulan. Tetapi akhirnya dia benci karena tidak bisa lepas dari ikatan ini, dan dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Dia mencintai Tachibana…

"Hm?"

Saat dia selesai mengetik pesan, dia dikejutkan dengan tiupan pelan angin dari arah jendela kamar Tachibana. Yang mengejutkan lagi adalah bahwa jendela itu terbuka sedikit. Tezuka mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, tanpa peduli tubuhnya tidak tertutup selembar pakaian pun. Perlahan dia bangkit, berusaha tidak membangunkan Tachibana yang masih terlelap. Dia meraih pintu jendela kamar yang terbuka kira-kira beberapa senti. Angin pun tidak lagi berhembus ke dalam. Hanya saja, tangannya berhenti ketika akan menutup tirainya.

"Bulan itu…"

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemandangan indah di langit sana. Bulan malam itu masuk fase awal, dengan lengkung tipis yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya pemandangan ini sudah sering dia lihat. Tapi entah kenapa hal yang biasa ini, membuatnya berdiri lama memandangi lengkung tipis yang terang itu.

Dia lalu menoleh ke kekasihnya yang masih tidur, terbesit keinginan dalam hatinya ingin membangunkan dan mengajaknya melihat pemandangan ini bersama-sama. Dia urung, dan kembali memandang langit itu sendirian. Sesenti pun matanya tidak berpindah dari lengkung cantik itu. Ditambah lagi satu titik bintang yang berkelip tepat di bawah lengkung bulan.

Dia lalu menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia berada pada saat ini, memandang langit sendirian.

"Kau akan kedinginan kalau memandang langit tanpa baju seperti ini, Tezu…"

"Eh? Kau…terbangun, Tachi?"

Lamunannya buyar ketika suara lembut dan dalam itu, menyentuh syaraf-syaraf pendengarannya, yang menggetarkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kekar Tachibana mendekap Tezuka sambil memakaikan selimut ke tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"Lihat apa sih, Tezu? Sampai kau tidak mau beranjak dari sini."

"Bulan baru."

"Apa?"

"Fase bulan baru. Lihatlah, itu di atas sana."

Mata Tachibana mengikuti ke mana arah tangan Tezuka menunjuk. Ketika kilau lengkung terang itu mengenai matanya, dia berkedip dan tersenyum, seakan mendapat ketenangan setelah melihatnya.

"Cantik sekali, seperti orang yang sedang tersenyum…"

"Iya, cantik sekali, Tezu…"

(A/N : kyaaaa~! Romantisnyooo mereka ini… X3 _*PLAK!*_)

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Tachibana lalu merentangkan tangannya ke depan melewati Tezuka. Kemudian ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk lengkungan mengikuti bentuk lengkung bulan baru itu.

"Coba melihat padaku, Tezu."

Tepat saat Tezuka menoleh ke Tachibana, jari tangan Tachibana yang tadi membentuk lengkungan itu diletakkan hanya beberapa millimeter dari bibir bawah Tezuka.

"Tachi?"

"Kau bilang lengkung bulan baru itu seperti orang tersenyum."

"Ya."

"Lengkung cantik itu akan lebih indah jika aku bisa melihatnya pada wajahmu, Tezu. Coba kau yang senyum."

"Permintaanmu terlalu berat."

"Lho? Tidak sulit khan untuk tersenyum? Kau ini jarang sekali tersenyum. Selalu tampil tegang dan serius. Orang jadi takut bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kau takut padaku, Tachi?"

"Iyaa~ aku takuuut~ Tezu-chan seraaam~! Hahaha-_*dijitak Tezuka*_"

"Bilang lagi?"

"Kowa-mmph!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir Tachibana keburu dikunci oleh ciuman yang diberikan Tezuka. Agak lama juga mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Tangan Tezuka mengalung ke leher Tachibana, dia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah bingung itu dengan serius.

"Aku tersenyum atau tidak, apa ada bedanya untukmu, Tachi?"

"Ti-tidak sih. Ayolah, sekali iniii~ saja aku melihatmu tersenyum. Janji deh, setelah itu tidak lagi memintamu tersenyum."

"…"

"Tezu, ayo senyum, sayang. Hanya aku yang lihat kok! Di rumah tidak ada orang, hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Tezuka menatap Tachibana begitu dalam, akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Dia mendengus tertawa, tetapi dia menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya itu dengan memeluk erat Tachibana. Dan kekasihnya itu pun memeluknya balik.

"Aku melihatmu, senyum kecilmu itu…sama cantiknya dengan lengkung bulan baru di atas sana, Tezu."

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yah, beginilah nasib orang nemu ide di perjalanan pulang kantor. Liat pemandangan bagus di langit, tau2 nemu ide dan langsung ditulis. Maap ya kalo gak penting…mana romantis banget lagi. Hiiey~! _*merinding*_

Please comment/review…thanks!


End file.
